prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave New World
4x13 is the untitled thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in October 22, 2013 as the season's Halloween episode. Summary This October, the unbelievable journey to Ravenswood continues. It's a story so big, it'll take 2 hours to tell. The all new Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special followed by the world premiere of Ravenswood Tuesday October 22nd only on ABC Family. Title and Background *The previous title was "Let the Maid Go." Notes * Ravenswood will premiere on October 22, 2013, right after this episode airs. * Joseph Dougherty tweeted that this episode is in continuity, between the events of 4x12 and 4x14. * Joseph tweeted that this episode will air at Halloween, but it won't be set at Halloween, due to the timeline of events. The episode may be set in December, due to 3x24 being established as mid/late November, and Halloween has already passed. * Maya Goldsmith tweeted about what couple costumes the fans wanted Aria and Ezra to be in, if they were going to a costume party. * Lauren Ann (@LASteere) tweeted that Ezra will be dressing up for a special occasion in the Halloween episode. * Maya also tweeted that this year's Halloween costumes are going to be different than any other season's. * Hanna and Caleb will part ways as Caleb will travel to Ravenswood. It is inspired by Casablanca and Hanna will let Caleb go willingly. * Bryan tweeted that he was looking at four Pretty Little Liars in their gorgeous Halloween costumes. It may involve hair extensions. *Hanna and Mona could have a scene together. *The Liars will go to Ravenswood. * Kyle tweeted that Lucy looked so much like Princess Leia. Lucy tweeted that the force was with her, in reply to Kyle. * This episode will take place in Ravenswood. **A side note on the mini-synopsis to the summer finale: Now You See Me, Now You Don't, says that "The Liars are lured back to Ravenswood on a mission to protect one of their own", so the summer finale will be connected to the Halloween episode. * Sasha said that the "era" that they choose was brilliant for the theme. * Oliver said that there will be a great plot twist at the end of this episode. It will lead into Ravenswood, and even Season 4B. * Maya tweeted that "this Halloween is definitely the darkest yet!" * Janel confirmed that we will find out who Red Coat is in this episode, if not revealed in the previous episode. * We might find out if Alison is alive or not. * Sasha said this episode is beautiful but freaky at the same time. * Bryan tweeted that this episode definitely brings the drama! * Based on the leaked promo, the girls wear era costumes, Carla Grunwald appears, and Hanna goes missing. also a masked stranger with hedge clippers chases the girls. * The main hashtag for the episode is EzrA with a capital red A. Although the meaning of this stays uncertain until probably the summer finale. * The girls are still in Ravenswood based on the promo. * also Ezra is in Ravenswood based on the promo. * Based on the promo, Red Coat will be in this episode and her identity appears to still be unknown, meaning her idenity probably won't be revealed in the Summer Finale. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda *Bret Dier as Luke *Merritt Patterson as Olivia *Britne Oldford as Remy Trivia * Joseph tweeted Halloween, with I. Marlene King and Oliver Goldstick, when asked about what he writing next. * Joseph tweeted that they were getting this episode ready (May 26). * The table-read was on May 28, 2013. * Late night shoot was on June 4, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that they had another late night shoot on June 5, 2013. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on Monday, June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) for unknown reasons. * The promo for this episode was leaked on August 23, 2013. Promos & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special 2013 LEAKED PROMO ' EzrA' (HD) Gallery Imagepromo.jpg|Promo Halloweenpromo3.jpg Halloweenpromo2.jpg Halloweenpromo.jpg What if? Aria.jpg What if? Mona.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes